Little Mistake
by stitchun
Summary: Karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek / Baekyeol. NC! DLDR! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Tittle :** Little Mistake**

Author : **Stitchun**

Cast : **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and etc.**

Summary : **Karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol.**

**Ini baru prolog ya^_~**

**Go Away PBS(Plagiator, Basher, Sider)!**

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah berjalan santai memasuki salah satu club terkenal di daerah gangnam, memasuki club tersebut tanpa ada pemeriksaan—oh ayolah, anak sekolah dasar saja tau dia merupakan pelanggan setia tempat itu.

Namja itu tampak tersenyum kecut melewati tempat dansa yang menghidangkan wanita dan lelaki tak tau malu yang menari-nari liar diikuti dengan alur music beatbox yang menantang, bahkan ada yang hampir telanjang. Sesekali ketika namja itu berjalan beberapa wanita menggodanya.

.

.

"Oh, Park Chanyeol. ada perlu apa?"

tanya seseorang yang diketahui merupakan bos pemilik Club malam itu.

"Seperti biasa, aku ingin seseorang memenuhi kebutuhan ku, hyung. kau mengerti maksudku kan?" ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut sambil menatap Bos besar itu datar, bahkan sangat datar.

"Ya, kau selalu saja seperti itu bukan? kau ingin wanita atau pria?" tanya Pria tersebut sambil tertawa-dengan sedikit menyeringai-balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka dada besar, Kris hyung" umpat Chanyeol sambil memandang kesal orang yang Kris tersebut.

"Haha, baiklah. akan kutelepon salah satu pekerja terbaik-ku. tunggu saja di ruangan mu. kujamin dia tak akan lama" ujar Kris lalu mengambil Handphone nya diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang beranjak dari kursi, dan keluar dari ruangan Kris.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuuuun!"

"ah iya, ada apa Xiumin-ge?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Baekhyun seraya mengusap letih peluh didahinya.

"Tolong aku, sekarang aku sibuk. bisa kau antar kan minuman ini untuk salah satu pelanggan? dia berada diruangan 113" ucap Xiumin buru-buru.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membawa pesanan ke area ruangan-ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk bercinta. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar desahan erotis beserta teriakan khas orang bercinta. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang dia cari. Karena terlalu terburu-buru ia lupa memastikan nomor Ruangan tersebut. Dan ya, Baekhyun merupakan orang yang ceroboh.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar 131...

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kris, Chanyeol langsung memesan Ruangan dan memberi pesan singkat kepada Kris yang berisikan nomor Ruangan-nya.

Chanyeol membuka ruangan tersebut dan merebahkan diri dikasur kamar itu. Ya, Chanyeol lelah dengan tugas-tugas Kantor nya yang menumpuk. Ia butuh sedikit penenang, dan setiap malam Chanyeol memang selalu datang ke Club ini. Menjadi seorang CEO memang bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi setelah kematian kedua orang tua nya, Chanyeol tinggal sendiri. Kakaknya, Park Yura telah menyarankan-nya untuk segera menikah karena Yura sudah menikah dan mengkhawatirkan baginya tidak ada yang mengurusi Chanyeol. Dirumah besar Keluarga Park memang Chanyeol hanya tinggal sendiri, dengan beberapa pembantu tentunya. Namun, tidakkah Chanyeol berpikir untuk menikah sehingga tidak merasa kesepian? Yura sudah berkali-kali memberikan nasihat pada adiknya namun tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol.

"Permisi..." ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunan panjang Park Chanyeol. sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang masuk.

'Damn, God. siapa dia?' pikir chanyeol

"Ah tuan, saya ingin meng—"

"Kau orang baru? aku merasa tak pernah tidur denganmu"

"B-bukan... tapi say—"

"Kau boleh juga, kau manis. bisakah kita mulai sekarang? aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekat ke arah namja yang bername tag Byun Baekhyun.

"B-bukan! saya bukan pe—"

"Kau terlalu berisik manis, keluarkan suara indah mu nanti saja" Chanyeol menyeringai tajam dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun, membuat minuman yang dibawa Baekhyun jatuh ke Karpet—untung saja tidak pecah. Baekhyun menggigil takut, jujur dia tidak pernah melakukan seks, bahkan ciuman sekalipun. Demi tuhan Baekhyun hanya seorang bartender!

"Tuan j-jang—"

"Kau terlalu banyak omong

manis, mari kita selesaikan ini" ucap Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir mungil Namja manis tersebut

"t-tuemphhhhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc/del?

**Author's Note:**

Halo...gue author baru...

HUAAAAAA INI APA GUE POLOS TOLONG TuT

pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, gue mau minta maaf telah menistakan My baby Baekhyun, maap ya:* sejujurnya gue polos banget, cuma yagitu. ah males cerita/?

Ini ff pertama gue, makasih buat kakanda Fangirl-nim yang bantu gue bgt wkwk:*

Gue lanjutin ff tergantung review ya...hargai kerja keras gue buat ff ini T_T*pelukreaders* kalo banyak gue lanjutin kalo dikit gue hapus, huhu:(

udah banyak gue bacot serius:'(

akhir kata..

**Mind To Review?:D**

-stitchun 140331-


	2. Chapter 1

**Little Mistake**

**Author **:Stitchun

**Cast **: Chanyeol Baekhyun, and etc.

**Genre **: Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer **: Fanfic ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya Tuhan YME. Tapi sehun punya saya/?*abaikan*

**Summary **: karena kesalahan kecil seorang byun baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama park chanyeol. NC! YAOI!

**Warning: typo, gaje, ini ff rated M, yang gasuka gausah baca, yang dibawah umur disarankan jangan baca._.**

**JUST GO AWAY BASHER, PLAGIATOR, AND SIDER!**

**.**

* * *

****

PIP

"halo ge?" tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"halo Tao-ya. kau dimana? aku ada pekerjaan untukmu" ucap pria itu sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya.

"Astaga Kris-ge, aku lelah. tidak kah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk bernafas dirumah?" tanya Tao sedikit merutuk diselingi tawa kecil yang sexy dari Kris.

"Ayolah Tao, pelanggan mu hanya Chanyeol. Aku tau kau menyukai caranya memanjakanmu, Baby" ledek Kris membuat Tao mendengus kasar.

"Tapi tidak ketika aku lelah ge, tidak kah kau mengerti?" ujar Tao sambil menekankan kata tidak-kah-kau-mengerti dengan makna sangat menuntut.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya mengerti dirimu ketika kita bercinta, hahaha. cepatlah datang Panda" tawa Kris terdengar mengganggu Telinga Tao, sungguh ia ingin mencakar bos nya saat ini juga.

"Huh, oke" Tao mengakhiri ucapannya yang terdengar terpaksa tersebut dengan memutuskan sambungan Telepon secara terburu buru.

Kris hanya menghelas nafas pelan dan tertidur dikursi nyaman yang empuk. Sungguh ia tidak tega memerintah Tao seperti ini, entah kenapa.

* * *

"Tuan...emmhhhhh" desah Baekhyun tertahan ketika bibirnya dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya meremas lengan baju lawannya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Mendesah untukku Baekhyun sayang" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya bertengger dipinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol lanjut menghisap bibir Baekhyun berulang-ulang sampai namja manis tersebut kehabisan nafas. Bibir Baekhyun sudah bengkak dan berwarna merah akibat ulahnya.

Puas dengan bibir manis Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih ke leher putih mulus Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh! ohhhh tuan shhh" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia dilanda kebingungan. Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri dan kabur dari tempat ini, namun disisi lain ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa melanda tubuhnya. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia meremas rambut Chanyeol yang terasa sangat lembut saat menyentuh tangan lentiknya. Chanyeol terus menghisap leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun, tanda kemerahan—atau kissmark sudah banyak tercipta dileher putih mulus tersebut. Tetap bertahan dengan kegiatan menghisap leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol melesatkan tangannya menuju bagian bawah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terpejam, menahan desahan mati-matian dengan kenikmatan ditubuhnya yang terus meluap-luap.

"Tuan mhhh-janghhhhh ohhhh" desahan seksi keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan mulutnya yang lancang mengeluarkan desahan tersebut. Mendengar desahan tersebut Chanyeol menyeringai dan meremas bagian sensitif Baekhyun perlahan.

"Ahhhhhhh ohhhhhh t-tuanhhhh" desahan Baekhyun semakin keras, Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan menghisap leher Baekhyun dan kepalanya turun kebawah, ke daerah diantara dua kaki Baekhyun, membuka celana beserta celana dalam lelaki tersebut, Hingga terlihat kemaluan yang lumayan, ehm kecil mengacung dari sana.

"Ouhhhhh tuan j-jang Ahhhh!" Baekhyun ingin menahan Chanyeol, namun pria tampan tersebut langsung memasukkan kemaluan Baekhyun ke mulutnya, membuat teriakan beserta desahan meluncur dari bibir mungil yang kini tengah membengkak tersebut.

"ahhhh ohhhhh tuan-nghhh anhhh" desahan Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan Chanyeol mempercepat kuluman nya dikemaluan Baekhyun.

CROT!

Baekhyun sampai, dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Chanyeol melahap habis seluruh cairan nya tanpa sisa.

'manis' pikirnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun jatuh dari posisinya, Chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh namja mungil tersebut dan kembali melumat bibir merah kecil tersebut dengan lumayan kasar.

"emhhhhh" desah Baekhyun tertahan karena Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya, dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Namja tinggi tersebut telah membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat. Chanyeol melepas ciuman panas mereka lalu menatap mata sipit Baekhyun sesaat. Turun ke area leher lalu kebawah hingga menemukan nipple mungil yang tampak menegang tersebut. Chanyeol menatap lapar ke nipple tersebut lalu melahap satunya sementara satu lagi dipelintir oleh tangannya.

"Oh tuanhhhhh, andwaaehhhh-nghhh" Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Mukanya sudah memerah, tubuhnya lemas, matanya sudah sayu, dan tak sanggup bergerak. Seolah Chanyeol sudah menyihir pergerakan-nya. Chanyeol memisahkan mulut serta tangannya dengam nipple tersebut dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga mereka kini sama-sama naked.

"Baiklah sayang, giliran kau memuaskan ku. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tau caranya kan?" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum menyeramkan hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"T-tapi... saya buk—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol meletakkan tangan namja manis itu ke junior Chanyeol—

OH GOD, ITS SO DAMN BIG.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan?! hyaaaa" Baekhyun berteriak hampir terisak dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh tatapan Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Tidak tau caranya, baby? jadi kau benar-benar baru eoh? biar kuajarkan kau bagaimana cara memuaskan seseorang!" ucap Chanyeol lantang. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat—ya walaupun tetap sipit.

"S-saya bukan s-seperti yang t-tuan mak—" Baekhyun memaki dirinya yang gugup hingga Chanyeol selalu memotong omongannya.

"sudah jangan banyak omong, sayang, kocok ini atau—" tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merunduk dan mengarahkan tanganya takut-takut ke junior, ehm sangat besar tersebut. Entah mengapa tatapan itu selalu mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Ahhh, gerakkan tanganmu, baby" desah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menurut seperti kelinci kecil dan menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ahhhh ohhhh, baek kau nghhh" Baekhyun menggerakkan makin cepat karena menurutnya itu mengasikkan. Seperti mendapat mainan baru. Hell? Baekhyun merutuk mengapa ia menjadi begini.

"Masukkan ke mulutmuhhhhhh" ucap Chanyeol lagi, perlahan Baekhyun memasukkan kemulut kecilnya, hanya seperempat yang masuk karena junior tersebut memang sangat besar.

"Ahhh ohhhh uhhh, kau pintar sayanghhhh"

Baekhyun terus mengulum paksa junior tersebut, ditambah Chanyeol yang membantu nya bergerak hingga Baekhyun seringkali tersedak. Ia ingin muntah, sungguh.

"Uhukkk..." Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk ketika junior tersebut berhasil lepas dari mulutnya.

"Ahhh, sudahlah! langsung ke inti saja, kau siap kan, baby?" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggerkan dipinggangnya—posisi standing. Melesatkan junior yang besar tersebut ke hole Baekhyun dalam sekali hentak, tanpa persiapan, dan aba-aba.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! APPO, HUHU!HIKS..HIKS"

Baekhyun menangis. Holenya berdarah. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah, dan Kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melihat kebawah, darah mengalir disana.

Oh tuhan, Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa namja ini masih perjaka.

"M-mian...aku tidak tau" ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir nya sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa tersebut.

"uhhh...hiks...hiks" Baekhyun masih terus menangis, ia bagaikan anak kecil yang kehilangan lolipop-nya. Chanyeol menatap kasihan, ia bingung kenapa dia sangat memakai perasaan saat bercinta kali ini, mungkin karena dia menyetubuhi seorang perjaka? entahlah.

Setelah tidak mendengar tangisan Baekhyun reda, Chanyeol perlahan bergerak sedikit tidak sabaran.

"uhh...a-appo..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika sesuatu bergerak dibawah. Walaupun sakitnya sudah mereda dan tidak separah tadi. Namun perih masih terasa ketika benda besar itu bergerak.

"Mendesah sayangghhhh" ucap Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gerakannya hingga menumbul sesuatu yang kenyal didalam sana. Mata Baekhyun melebar dan mendesah kasar.

"Ohhhhh tuaaaan shhhh ahhhh!" teriakan Baekhyun tidak terkontrol karena tiba-tiba Kenikmatan mendera disekujur tubuhnya.

"Namaku chanyeol, babehhh uhh moan my name!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan desahan untuk mendengar desahan kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Chan-Ahhhh lebih cepathhhhh uhhhhh" Baekhyun mengumpat ketika desahannya tak mampu ia kontrol. Chanyeol mempercepat genjotan nya hingga terkesan brutal, ditambah pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeohhhhh ahhhhh fasterhhhhh"

"uhhhh ahhh Baek mendesahh untukku sayanghhhh"

"Tuanh chanyeol nghhhh ahhhh, saya ingin hhhh pipishhhhhhh" Baekhyun berkata ditengah desahannya disambut senyuman kecil Chanyeol.

"Ahhh Baek, sabar uhh" Chanyeol terus bergerak brutal tak terkontrol.

"Ohhhh ahhhh ohhhhhh tuanhhhhhh–"

CROT

Cairan Baekhyun sudah menyembur menbasahi dada bidang tersebut Chanyeol. Baekhyun lelah, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol dan hampir saja menutup matanya yang sudah sayu, namun usaha tidurnya gagal karena Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya hingga terlepas dari hole Baekhyun.

"ohhhhhh" Baekhyun mendesah perih ketika benda besar itu telah keluar dari holenya.

"Aku belum sampai, ini belum cukup" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapan yang disambut wajah melongo dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun kekasur yang masih rapi dan membuat Namja manis tersebut berada dalam posisi menungging. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan menggesekkan juniornya ke pintu masuk hole Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh, andwaehhhhhh" desahan Baekhyun kini kembali terdengar. Setelah itu Chanyeol dengan buru-buru menjebloskan miliknya ke dalam hole Baekhyun, hole ini tidak melebar walaupun baru saja dimasuki. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol meringis karena hole itu sangat menjepitnya.

"arghhhh...appo.." Baekhyun hampir saja terisak namun Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dan mengajaknya berciuman untuk meredakan sakit. Chanyeol mulai bergerak kasar, dan itu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun meskipun pria itu mencium–untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit tentunya.

"Ahhhh~ ohhhhh yaaaa uhhhhh~" ciuman mereka terlepas dilanjutkan desahan Baekhyun saat junior Chanyeol menghantam sesuatu didalamnya.

"ohhhh uhhhhh nghhhh ahhhh~"

"nghh kauh semphhhittt ughh"

"Ahhhhh t-tuanhhh sudahhhh ahhhh cukuphhh" racau Baekhyun tidak jelas.

"Sabar, babyhhhh" Chanyeol makin menumbuk sesuatu didalam Baekhyun.

CROT!

"haaaah ahhhh jebalhhhhh" Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan cairan-nya dan kini Chanyeol masih tetap memompa tubuhnya. Chanyeol sungguh kuat.

"Ahhh sebentar uhhhh AHHH" teriakan Chanyeol mengeras diiringi cairan-nya yang merembes keluar dari hole Baekhyun karena terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini hampir tertidur. Wajahnya sangat manis, bibirnya yang merah dan membengkak akibat ulahnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekilas lalu tidur bersama Baekhyun. Tak disangka isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Hiks..."

* * *

7:00 AM

"ngghh..."

Seseorang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka mata dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melewati celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Melirik jam dimeja dekat kasurnya, perlahan.

WTF.

JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?!

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil Handphone-nya. Sesekali merutuki kebodohannya, lalu ia menelpon seseorang diseberang berharap-harap cemas semoga orang yang ditelpon olehnya tidak akan marah—ya semoga.

"Zitao?"

"Kris-ge!" ucap Tao setengah memekik panik.

"Ya sayang, ada apa?" tanya Kris lembut membuat pipi Tao memanas.

"Huaaa aku ketiduran, aku tidak jadi datang ke club semalam. Bagaimana ini?!" pekiknya hampir saja terisak, ingin menangis karena kebodohannya yang tertidur sebenta rsetelah semalam Kris menelpon-nya. Ya, dia memang rencana nya ingin tertidur sebentar karena terlalu lelah. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terbangun dipagi hari nya.

"Kau—APA?!"

* * *

**tbc/end?**

**Author's note**:

Huaaaaaaaa/.\

maaf ngaret ya, maaf banget. soalnya ini minggu gue ujian semester dan gue sempetin buat ff;-;)9 huaaaaa yang review banyak, makasih banget aduh terus kaya gini ya kalian semua:*

Ff nya gimana? kependekan?maaf ya gasanggup nambah ataupun edit serius-_,- ini rencanannya mau dikembangin konflik nya biar seru, tapi asal direview dulu dong ya:p abis ini ga janji update kilat karena minggu besok UAS-_- maaf ya, tapi abis UAS gue janji deh update kilat! asal direview aja yayayaya•_•)9 doakan ya author UAS^^ ini author nambah pair TaoRis. suka ga? ini cuma selingan doang kok. Kalo ga setuju juga gapapa, ntar diusahain biar ga terlalu keliatan. Oh iya, ada yang mau tukeran nomor/pin/id/acc twitter pa ataupun rp ga? just pm me!xD

**Thanks for Review! **

exoshipper, thepaendeo, NajikaAlamanda, Baekrisyeol, Pacar Baekhyun, Kimjoon, sayakanoicinoe, Park Bee, , indaaaaaahhh, chubaek, park yoora, Dobi hano Beef, Park Shita, ShinjiWoo920202, ChanChan-Yui, Strawberry, younlaycious88, adistii, Park Oh Infa Faro, Park lili, nur991fah, Lussia Thinkaruin, joyer, elle shan, Kang Yura, Chika love baby Baekhyun, kiyomi fujoshi, hidungkupesyek, sasaeng pens, voletta aceline, AngelEXO12Alien, Baekstreet, kikibyun006, ia, chanchan61, i-BAEK, Baekhyun92, L, Baebyla, nnukeybum, changyu, Majey Hannah 97, TrinCloudSparkyu.

Sorry gabisa balesin satu-satu, tapi author baca dan seneng banget liat nya! makasih ya:')

akhir kata..

**Mind To Review?**

**-stitchun 140406-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Little Mistake**

**Author : Stitchun**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Fanfi ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya tuhan YME, tapi Sehun punya saya/?*abaikan***

**Summary : Karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana di ranjang bersama Park Chanyeol.**

**WARNING : typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai eyd, ceritanya gaje, yang gasuka gausah baca/?._.**

**And... BASHER, PLAGIATOR, SIDER just go away, please:)**

**.**

**.**

"hiks...Kris-ge..a-aku tidak tau jika aku akan ketiduran seperti ini. ma-maafkan aku ge" isak Tao terdengar pilu dari seberang telepon membuat dada kris sesak dan terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia sangat tidak tega memarahi Tao, tapi bagaimana nasib pelanggannya?!—terlebih lagi ini pelanggan setianya. Oh ayolah, pelanggan itu raja. Memikirkan kesalahan fatal yang dibuat Tao membuat Kris frustasi.

"Jangan menangis sayang, tidak apa..aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol. Pokoknya jangan menangis, aku tidak sanggup mendengar tangisanmu" ucap Kris final-nya di-iringi dengan helaan nafas panjang yang menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan.

"T-t-api ge..."

"Sssssttt...aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau tidak perlu takut. Chanyeol itu bukan orang jahat" Kris akhirnya menenangkan Tao dengan suara seksi yang menyenangkan hingga mampu membuat Tao berhenti terisak dan kembali tenang.

"T-terimakasih ge...kau baik sekali" Tao berucap dengan nada-nada tulus yang terdengar amat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah—gege tutup telepon nya ya? kau istirahat lah dulu, hari ini kau gege liburkan"

"Jinjja?! terimakasih ge! kau yang terbaik! oke, aku akan memutuskan sambungan-nya. annyeong"

PIP

Sambungan telepon-nya sudah dimatikan. Namun, suara Tao masih tergiang di Indra pendengaran Kris—teriakan-nya yang terdengar lucu sehingga membuat pria blasteran itu lupa daratan.

.

.

.

_Other Side _

"eunghhhh"

Seorang pria mungil tengah melenguh ketika tubuhnya terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terlihat sangat sayu, lalu mengedar-kan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada orang. Matanya tertuju ke arah surat dan kertas berisikan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit—atau terlalu banyak, dengan bermodalkan rasa penasaran pria mungil itu mengambil kertas dan membaca surat tersebut.

**_Hai! maaf telah meninggalkan-mu. aku tidak bermaksud—karena kau terlihat sangat lelah dan aku tidak tega. Oh ya aku meninggalkan uang untukmu, terimakasih untuk semalam Byun Baekhyun sayang. _**

**_-Park Chanyeol_**

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Baekhyun langsung teringat kejadian semalam ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia masuk ke kamar orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun ingat semua nya!

"Arggghhh...otthokae.." erang Baekhyun hampir terdengar seperti isakan. Ia sudah kotor sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi.

Baekhyun menduduk-kan dirinya sesekali meringis ketika merasakan perih di area pribadi-nya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan lalu mengenakannya. Selepas itu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil telepon, lalu menelpon seseorang.

PIP

"Halo~ xiumin disini, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Umin-ge! ini aku Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun! apa yang terjadi? kenapa semalam kau tidak kembali seusai aku menyuruh mu mengantar minuman?" seru Xiumin panik.

"A-aku sudah mengantar minuman ke kamar 131, kau tau ge? tampaknya orang itu tidak sedang menunggu minuman" ucap Baekhyun hampir terisak, namun tidak dapat didengar oleh Xiumin.

"Tung-APA?! 131? astaga Byun Baekhyun, aku bilang kamar 113 bukan 131..lalu bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin terdengar khawatir. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya—yang sebenarnya tetap saja sipit, lalu mendesah pelan. Bagaimana tidak? ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia tidak se-ceroboh ini. Baekhyun sangat menyesal.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa ge. aku ingin mandi, kututup telpon-nya. Bye~"

PIP

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Ia sungguh sial, ia tidak menyangka—karena sifat cerobohnya ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan lebih parahnya dia dibayar seperti pelacur. Hey, Baekhyun tidak seperti itu!

Dengan langkah terseok, Baekhyun segera mengambil pakaian kerjanya yang berserakan dan memakainya dengan lamban. Ia masih sangat menyesal atas kejadian semalam. Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada namja tamp–brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun keluar melangkahkan kaki-nya keluar kamar. Keputusan-nya sudah bulat, ia melangkahkan kaki-nya ke lorong yang tampak sepi itu, mungkin karena masih pagi. Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

.

**Kris POV**

TOK TOK!

Kepalaku terangkat dari sandaran kursi ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk lumayan keras.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucapku santai, lalu pintu segera terbuka menampilkan sesosok laki-laki ehm—mungil yang mengenakan baju bartender sambil berjalan kearah mejaku dan mengucap salam. Aku tau siapa namja ini.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun mengapa datang sepagi ini? Silahkan duduk, Ada apa?" tanya ku ramah. Baekhyun segera menduduk-kan dirinya diatas kursi empuk yang tepat dihadapanku.

"Ehm, maaf jika aku tidak sopan—bisakah aku langsung berbicara ke inti?" tanya Baekhyun terbata, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu nya.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau tau aku tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele" ujarku lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Begini bos, eum.. aku ingin mengundurkan diri, bisakah?"

"kau—APA?" mataku membola mendengar perkataannya. Baekhyun sudah lumayan lama bekerja ditempatku, aku juga tidak pernah memberi perlakuan buruk pada setiap bawahan ku.

"Iya, aku ingin resign. bisakah?" bisiknya pelan. Mata nya tampak berkaca-kaca membuat kecurigaan ku timbul.

"Seriously baek, kau ingin resign begitu saja? Menerima sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas is not my style. Bisakah sebutkan alasanmu?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menunduk, bahu nya bergetar seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Hey salahku apa?

"Ehm...A-ada masalah..yang sangat susah dijelaskan bos, ini masalah pribadi. aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya..." lirih Baekhyun seraya mendongkak kan kepalanya menatap kearah ku.

Walaupun aku mempunyai sifat yang cool dan tegas—ya well aku kepedean, tapi itu fakta!—tapi aku tidak kuat jika mendengar atau melihat orang menangis.

"Well—jika itu keputusanmu. Baiklah kau ku izinkan resign. tapi, kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau. okey?"

"Jinjja? woaaaah terimakasih boss!" ucap Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat setelah beranjak dari kursi yang ia tempati. Aku menangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Kurasa, dengan memperbolehkan nya resign akan mengubah keadaan nya yang tampak sangat kacau—menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

**Author POV's **

Selepas keluar dari ruangan Kris–boss nya. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki nya seraya meringis—akibat kejadian tadi malam dan keluar gedung club tersebut. Ketika kaki Baekhyun telah berada di luar, badan mungilnya berbalik. Menatap sedih ke arah gedung club itu. Jika boleh Baekhyun jujur—sangat jujur malah, ia masih ingin bekerja di club ini. Ia masih ingin bekerja menjadi bartender, mengantar minuman serta melayani—dalam artian layanan berupa minuman atau pesanan– karena Baekhyun sudah cukup lama bekerja di club ini. Dan tidak ada ia rasakan ketidak adilan maupun tindak kekerasan selama bekerja diclub, dia sudah terlanjur nyaman.

Tapi, mengingat kejadian semalam membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut-denyut keras, mengakibatkan emosi nya tidak terkontrol, serta trauma dan kesedihan yang tergabung menjadi satu. Ia tidak pernah merasa semenyedihkan ini sebelum nya. Dan Baekhyun merasa sekarang ia sama dengan..

...pria murahan

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya untuk masuk kedalam kantor besar yang diwariskan orang tuanya pasca kematian mereka.

Dengan sesekali memberi senyum ramah kepada karyawan yang tersenyum atau membungkuk kearahnya untuk sekedar menyapa, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke lift yang hanya berisikan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di lantai tepat dimana ruang kerja nya berada, Chanyeol berjalan melewati jalan berlantai bersih yang seperti nya baru saja di pel oleh petugas kantor ini—tadi pagi. Chanyeol masuk dengan santai ke area kerja sekretaris nya sesekali melihat bawahan nya itu bekerja. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Sekretaris nya tidak ada. Sekretaris Lee yang biasa nya sudah bekerja bahkan sebelum Chanyeol datang kini tidak ada.

Chanyeol benci keterlambatan, tentu saja.

Dengan langkah gusar ia masuk ke ruang kerja. Menarik ganggang telepon kantor hingga terangkat dan menekan angka 5.

"Yeobu—"

"Jongin"

"Ah hyung ada apa?"

"Lain kali panggil aku dengan panggilan formal jika dikantor—kalau boleh. And, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak melihat sekretaris Lee pagi ini, hm?" nada tegas seorang direktur terdengar di telinga orang yang sedang ditelpon—atau dipanggil jongin.

"Y-ya well, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampai kan, hyu—direktur" suara Jongin terkesan gugup dan seperti menahan isi benaknya untuk membentuk untaian kata yang akan diucapkan kepada direktur nya—Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya...sekretaris Lee mengundurkan diri sore kemarin. Euhm, direktur" suara Jongin terlihat mencoba tenang kembali setelah kata-kata itu keluar disertai rasa gugup yang mereda.

"Damn. bisakah kau keruanganku **se ka rang**?" pinta Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada kata 'sekarang' yang berarti Jongin harus ke ruangan direktur nya itu sekarang.

Jongin berkedip sebentar untuk merespon kalimat Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata terlambat, karena Jongin tau Chanyeol sangat tidak suka kalimat yang menggambarkan sifat tidak displin itu.

OH SHIT. Jongin berlari menuju ruangan Chanyeol sambil merutuk.

.

"Jadi, Kim Jongin jelaskan padaku bagaimana ia bisa mengundurkan diri?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menumpu dagu nya dengan kedua tangan yang terletak diatas meja kayu yang diberi kaca diatas nya itu.

"E-ekhem, baiklah. Sama seperti kasus sekretaris mu sebelumnya. Sekretaris lee tidak tahan dengan sikap mu yang terlalu mengekang nya. Kau tau?" Jongin mulai merutuk ketika mulutnya meluncurkan kalimat yang sedikit menghina Chanyeol tersebut. Chanyeol mendelik tajam.

"Argh, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi.. sepertinya Kim Jongin, aku ada tugas untuk mu" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'matilah-aku'

Oh, kedengaran nya ini tidak akan baik.

"Tugas a-pa?"

"Carikan aku sekretaris baru, tapi... tidak boleh mengeluh atas sikapku, mengeluh akan tugas menumpuk yang akan kuberikan, serta—dapat menuruti semua keinginanku"

KAN! Jongin rasanya ingin mencekik sepupu nya itu kalau saja ini bukan jam kantor. Sayangnya, ini bukan hari keberuntungan Jongin.

"B-baiklah direktur, aku permisi" ucap Jongin membungkuk, lalu tersenyum—palsu kepada Chanyeol sambil mengutuk serta menghina direktur yang suka seenaknya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun sampai di apartment nya dengan selamat selepas menaiki taksi dengan duit yang diberikan—Chanyeol, ehm.

Baekhyun ingin bunuh diri ketika mendengar tentang kecerobohannya, Chanyeol—atau siapalah pria seenaknya itu, dan kejadian panas semalam.

Baekhyun segera pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil yang bersih miliknya. Pria mungil itu segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air minum lalu menegak air dingin itu sebanyak-banyaknya sampai hampir saja pria itu tersedak. Mungkin dengan minum air putih ia dapat mengontrol emosi nya sedikit lebih baik, Pikirnya konyol seraya terkekeh miris.

"Hiks..."

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh, lagi. Pria mungil itu terlihat lelah dan depresi. Baekhyun tak menyangka hidup nya akan menjadi setragis ini—seperti yang ada pada sinetron yang selalu dicibirnya.

Ceroboh, diperkosa, orang yang memperkosanya meninggalkan uang dan ia merasa seperti pria jalang, resign. Oh, perfect.

Tunggu, jika ia resign artinya ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan bukan?

Bagus sekali, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengacak rambutnya kasar di iringi air mata yang tetap berjatuhan. Kini ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa karena ia sebatang kara. Orang tua Baekhyun menjual nya, sampai orang yang menculiknya itu membawanya dari China menuju Seoul. Tidak sampai disitu—seharusnya Baekhyun akan dijadikan Jalang jika saja ia tidak berhasil kabur dan bertemu dengan Kris. Pria baik hati yang menemukan nya dengan keadaan menyedihkan, membawanya ke club untuk menjadi tempat tinggal sementara, memperkerjakan nya sebagai bartender sampai Baekhyun bisa membelu apartmen kecil yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya itu.

Namun, sekarang Baekhyun tidak memiliki penghasilan lagi. Ia sudah berhenti walaupun Kris mengatakan akan membuka pintu club lebar-lebar jika pria bermata sabit itu ingin dipekerjakan kembali. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak mau kembali bekerja dan merasakan trauma akibat diperkosa—well karena kecerobohan nya sendiri.

Jadi...dia harus apa? Bagaimana cara dia menghidupi dirinya sendiri?

TINGTONG!

Suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan "mari menerungkan nasib" Baekhyun. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai karena bagian belakangnya masih saja sakit, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Baekhyun! kudengar kau resign? kenapa? kau ada masalah cerita pa—"

"Xiumin-ge! hiks..." Baekhyun memotong ucapan dengan nada khawatir Xiumin, memeluk orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga nya dan menangis dalam dekapan Xiumjn seperti bayi mungil tak berdaya.

"Baek... kau kenapa?.." tanya Xiumin mengelus sayang surai hitam Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan adik nya yang terlihat sangat membingungkan. Baekhyun menggeleng dalam dekapan Xiumin sambil terus menangis terisak yang membuat dada Xiumin sesak.

"Apapun yang terjadi..Ceritalah pada ku, kumohon" intrupsi Xiumin sambil terus mengelus surai Baekhyun, perlahan melepas dekapan adik nya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, lalu mengunci pintu Apartemen Baekhyun. Menuntun Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah untuk menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi pada nya.

.

Dan tepat hari itu, Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian yang membuat nya trauma berkali-kali lipat. Semua hal yang Xiumin mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tidak kembali dari mengantar minuman, Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk resign, dan Baekhyun yang menangis dipelukan nya saat Xiumin baru saja ingin bertanya tentang keadaan pemuda itu.

Xiumin tak sekalipun berkomentar—ia hanya dapat mengelus pundak Baekhyun dan menenangkan nya. Dan mulai saat itu, Xiumin berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun seperti menjaga keluarga nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun dan Xiumin menonton televisi bersama. Tangis Baekhyun sudah reda namun masih terpancar raut depresi diwajahnya. Lelaki manis itu juga meminta kepada Xiumin untuk menginap setidaknya semalam, dan Xiumin menyetujuinya. Xiumin juga sudah meminta izin untuk bolos dari pekerjaan nya pada Kris hanya untuk sehari, dan Kris menyetujuinya. Jadilah mereka berdua menonton dalam keheningan.

"Xiumin ge" suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi Xiumin yang menatap serius ke arah televisi menjadi ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

"Ehm.. aku ingin meminta bantuan mu..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menunjukkan ekspresi memohon yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja sayang. bantuan apa?" tanya Xiumin tersenyum keibuan kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau semenjak aku resign—aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Teman mu kan banyak.. jadi..."

"Kau ingin mencari pekerjaan? kenapa tidak balik ke club saj—"

"TIDAK MAU!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Xiumin tersentak lalu menenangkan Adik nya yang hampir saja terbakar emosi itu.

"O-okay... nanti aku carikan. Sekarang istirahat okey? Kau terlihat lelah. Lihatlah matamu seperti panda" canda Xiumin yang membuat kerutan-kerutan di bibir Baekhyun seolah bibir itu mengecil. Bibirnya pemuda manis itu mengerucut, yang membuat Xiumin gemas berkali-kali lipat pada Baekhyun lalu menarik Pemuda itu kekamar selepas mematikan televisi. Mengajak Baekhyun istirahat dan setidaknya untuk melupakan permasalahannya, sebentar saja. Atau kalau bisa selamanya.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya seraya tersenyum tidak sabaran. Tentu saja tidak sabar, ia akan menemui Baekhyun lagi. Pria mungil itu sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Chanyeol merindukannya—entalah. Chanyeol padahal tidak pernah merindukan orang yang ia tiduri. Tapi Baekhyun, membuatnya selalu merindukan tubuh mungil yang memiliki kulit selembut kapas itu. Oke, mungkin Chanyeol berlebihan tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Chanyeol langsung melenggang masuk ke Club tanpa harus melewati pengawas karena dia sudah pelanggan tetap disini.

Chanyeol melangkah riang menuju ruangan Kris, pemilik Club. Chanyeol tidak pernah sesemangat dan seriang ini ketika datang ke Club. Namun, semenjak tidur bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa hidup kembali.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti masih di iringi dentuman keras musik beatbox khas club-club malam. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengetuk pintu itu hati-hati.

"Eungh...masuk!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Chanyeol segera memegang ganggang pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Chanyeol seketika menahan nafas nya ketika melihat Kris dan Zitao—pekerja club sedang berciuman mesra dengan Zitao duduk diatas Kris.

"Ekhem" Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka hingga berhenti. Kris tersentak lalu melepaskan ciuman nya perlahan masih tetap menahan Zitao agar tetap duduk diatas pahanya.

"O-oh. Chanyeol, silahkan duduk" pinta Kris sambil mengarahkan tangan nya menunjuk kursi yang berada tepat didepan nya.

"Ah, thanks hyung. Aku ingin—"

"Memenuhi kebutuhan mu? Baiklah akan kupanggil yang terbaik disini, selain Zitao tentunya" ucap Kris tersenyum ketika Zitao mendelik kearahnya—hendak protes namun tidak jadi. Kris terkikik geli melihat tingkah salah satu pekerja kesayangan nya yang manja ini.

"T-tidak! aku sudah menentukan siapa yang aku mau hyung" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum aneh menbuat Kris menatapnya curiga, tidak biasanya Chanyeol memilih.

"Oh ya? siapa?"

"Namanya.. uhh siapa.. aku agak lupa. Oh iya! Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol hampir berteriak karena bersemangat.

Seketika, Kris melotot tidak percaya. Sementara Zitao disampingnya menatap bingung sambil berfikir 'Siapa Byun Baekhyun?'

"WHAT THE FU— okey... darimana kau tau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kris mencoba mengontrol ekspresi terkejutnya lalu memijit pelipis nya perlahan, pusing.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kan aku tidur bersamanya semalam hyung. Dia orang baru kan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung ketika ditatap terkejut oleh Kris.

"Oh my god, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Baekhyun?" tanya Kris mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Mungkin perlahan Kris mulai mengerti alasan akan keputusan mengejutkan Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Kulihat dia masuk kedalam membawa minum—yah well aku langsung menerjangnya karena tidak tahan. karena, Dia datang sedikit terlambat" Chanyeol memainkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil mencoba menerka-nerka kejadian malam kemarin yang menbuatnya menjadi candu.

Kris menepuk keningnya pelan, tidak sampai membuat dirinya sendiri kesakitan. Zitao hanya memandang bingung kearah Chanyeol dan Kris yang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia tau. Lalu Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam sehingga laki-laki bermata bundar itu bertanya 'ada-apa?' kepada Lelaki blasteran China-Kanada tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol kau tau sesuatu tidak?"

"A-apa hyung?"

"Byun Baekhyun bukan pekerja seks disini. Dia seorang Bartender. Dan tadi pagi dia resign dari club ini. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa?"

Shit. Ini akan menjadi masalah rumit.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyaaaaaaat XD

Maaf ya kalo chap ini masih aneh/ga memuaskan/pendek. nanti gue panjangin lagi deh. Suer, gabohong/?

Maafin (lagi) gue ya readers semuanya. Maaf udah nelantarin ff ini sekitar 2 bulan lamanya/ditimpuk/

Sebagai permintaan maaf gue bawa ff gs chanbaek juga tapi oneshoot liat aja sendiri #promosi:3

Maafin banget ya, gue telat apdet punya alesan. Itu pas gue apdet chap pertama gue mau UAS abis itu trobosan buat UN harus fokus banget. Trus un, trus tes masuk sma, nah...abis itu gue dapet berita ttg kris keluar. itu tuh bikin gue badmood, down banget. jadi ga ngefeel lanjutin ff ini. maafin ya:((#malahcurhat #wow_author_curhat #ihauthorcurhat #Curhat_author_gabermutu/okeabaikan/

Oh iya! kalau kalian ada req ff, mau kenalan, ataupun tukeran akun sosmed/? silahkan tinggal pm gue:3

Tetep review dan jangan bosan nunggu ff ini ya! review kalian tuh penyemangat gue banget pas lagi malesmalesnya lanjutin ff. Soooo, review ya. Kalo kalian banyak yg review gue bakal fast update^^ impas kan?/?

Makasih buat yang udah follow/fav ff ini. Buat yg review walaupun gabisa bales gue baca kok review kalian:')

Last words...

**Mind to review?:3**

**-stitchun 140607-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Little Mistake**

**Author: Stitchun**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya tuhan YME, tapi mohon maaf...Sehun punya saya*digorok***

**Summary: Karena kesalah kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol.**

**WARNING: Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai eyd dan uud 1945 serta pancasila*authormulaistress*, cerita gaje, yang gasuka gausah baca. okefix/?**

**BASHER, PLAGIATOR, SIDER just go away, please:)**

**.**

**.**

"Byun Baekhyun bukan pekerja seks disini. Dia seorang Bartender. Dan tadi pagi dia resign dari club ini. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa?"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar penuturan Kris. Dia merutuki kebodohan nya. Pantas saja ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamar dimana Chanyeol berada, pemuda itu membawa sebotol bir—yang jelas tidak ia pesan, dan ketika mereka bercinta Baekhyun selalu menjadi pihak yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun masih perjaka. Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap pemuda manis itu pekerja seks. Sangat-sangat bodoh.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya disertai bibir yang bergerak-gerak aneh akibat kegugupan. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan asing muncul di dirinya. Perasaan tidak enak hati serta menyesal. Chanyeol merasa bersalah—entah kenapa.

"Aku...tidak tau hyung.." ucap Chanyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan yang memuakkan bagi pria bermata bundar tersebut.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa masuk ke kamarmu?" pinta Kris tegas disertai tatapan tajam dan rahang mengeras. Ia hampir emosi kalau saja tidak melihat ekspresi polos dari wajah Chanyeol, dan dari situ Pria blasteran tersebut mengambil kesimpulan bahwa—Chanyeol tidak tau apapun tentang Baekhyun yang bukan pekerja seks itu.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia masuk hyung, saat datang ke club ini aku kan sedang stress karena kerjaan kantor yang tak ada habisnya. Jadi ketika menunggu dikamar, tiba tiba saja dia masuk—yeah, begitulah" Chanyeol berucap seolah mengartikan ekspresi Kris yang terlihat menyudutkan nya. Tentu saja Pria dengan senyum menawan tersebut berusaha membela diri.

"Oh...begitu" ujar Kris akhirnya. Kris lelah memikirkan masalah ini. Mungkin besok dia membantu Baekhyun atau entahlah—Baekhyun sudah seperti keluarga di club ini.

"Gege...siapa itu Baekhyun?" tanya Zitao dengan tatapan menggemaskan sehingga membuat Kris ingin menggigit nya. Namun Kris masih ingat bahwa Chanyeol masih ada tepat didepan nya.

"Haha..lain kali kau harus berbaur dengan orang club ini, sayang. Kau harus bermain disini—jangan datang kalau hanya ada panggilan" ujar Kris seraya mencubit hidung Zitao lalu tersenyum—sedikit. Sementara, Zitao hanya tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk untuk menyetujui ucapan Kris.

"Hyung..tapi.." tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol membuat pandangan dua orang manusia lain yang berada di ruangan itu mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukan tubuhnya. Dan, aku ingin dia...lagi"

Kris melotot, sementara Zitao tetap dengan wajah bingung nya yang polos.

.

.

.

7.00 AM

"Baek.. bangunlah, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan" ucap seseorang kepada Baekhyun seraya membangunkan pria mungil itu dengan guncangan kecil tepat dibahu nya sehingga menimbulkan pergerakan kecil pada tubuh Baekhyun. Xiumin—orang yang membangunkan nya hanya menghela nafas dan menggerakkan tubuh orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kandung sendiri berkali-kali sehingga Baekhyun yang kini masih meringkuk dalam selimut melenguh.

"Eunghhh...ge..." ucap Baekhyun serak khas suara orang baru bangun tidur. Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan—untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya sehingga kini mata itu kini terbuka dengan sempurna. Lalu Baekhyun segera mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan perlahan duduk seraya meringis kecil ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat pegal.

"Makan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan bubur—ugh, untukmu. Ayo makan" ucap Xiumin perhatian lalu tersenyum lembut membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Setelah itu Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberi isyarat ia ingin ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu—sekedar untuk membersihkan diri karena tubuh nya terasa lengket mengingat dia tidak mandi kemarin, Xiumin menangkap isyarat tersebut dan mengiyakan isyarat pria manis itu, lalu melenggang pergi ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun memutar badan nya untuk turun dari kasur empuk nya, lalu berdiri dan sedikit melakukan gerakan pagi untuk membuat otot nya yang terasa pegal menjadi rileks. Selepas itu, membersihkan kasurnya yang lumayan berantakan.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah lemari setelah membersihkan kasurnya, mengambil pakaian dan handuk. Lalu melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun menelanjangi dirinya, lalu pemuda mungil itu memperhatikan refleksi dirinya pada Cermin. Kondisi nya terlihat menyedihkan, bahkan bercak merah pada dirinya masih terlihat. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar—bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun menangis terisak sepanjang ia membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Baekhyun sudah mandi? ayo makan sini—eh mengapa hidung mu terlihat merah?" tanya Xiumin menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan rambut basah, menggunakan baju putih bergambar larva—kartun kesukaannya, serta celana rumah hitam pendek.

"Ng.. aku merasa aku terkena flu ge, iya flu.. hehe" kekeh Baekhyun lalu mengambil tempat tepat didepan Xiumin, dan menyendok bubur yang sudah tersedia untuk nya dengan lahap—Baekhyun terlihat lapar sekali.

"Flu? apa perlu aku belikan obat?" tanya Xiumin khawatir diikuti raut cemas terpancar jelas dari wajah nya yang menambah kesan imut pada pria tersebut.

"T-tidak usah ge, flu ini akan hilang sendirinya" ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Xiumin dengan tatapan nya, sehingga akhirnya Xiumin menyerah untuk mengintrogasi adiknya itu lebih lanjut.

Seusai Baekhyun dan Xiumin sarapan bersama, Xiumin pamit pulang kepada Baekhyun karena ia harus segera membersihkan rumah karena ia tidak sempat membersihkan rumahnya sesaat sebelum ia datang ke Apartment Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih ge.. Aku sungguh senang bisa ditemani" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bisa overdosis—oke ini berlebihan.

"Iya, sudah tugas ku untuk menjaga mu Baekhyun-ie. Kau jaga diri ne? Jika gege sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu, gege akan menghubungi mu, otte?" tanya Xiumin lembut membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! terimakasih banyak ge!"

.

.

.

Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya seusai ia membersihkan rumah, dengan sedikit tertatih ia melihat arloji dan melotot. Sudah jam 7 malam. Itu artinya ia harus datang ke Club secepatnya, dengan gerakan kilat Xiumin mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian bartender lalu melesat keluar rumah—mencari taksi dan berharap harap cemas ia akan datang sebelum orang-orang mulai mengunjungi club.

Xiumin menghela nafas ketika dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan masuk ke Club melihat bartender lain sudah berada di tempatnya.

Xiumin segera mencari tempat dan menyusun botol bir yang tertata sedikit berantakan dengan telaten.

.

.

.

"Jongin-a! kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka menunggu lama-lama. Bisakah aku mendapatkan sekretaris ku besok? syaratnya hanya sedikit, aku tidak memikirkan pendidikan nya—dia hanya harus lulus SMA dan mampu mengerjakan apa yang aku inginkan, ayolah itu tidak susah!" teriak seseorang dari seberang dengan nada membentak dari seberang.

"Ugh, tidak susah bokongmu! hyung tugas ku sangat lah banyak, kau kira aku tidak sibuk?!" Jongin balas membentak seraya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kemudi setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna.

"Apa susah nya sih mencari orang kkamjong? bisa tidak kau lupakan pekerjaan itu sebentar dan mencarikan aku sekretaris?! ini benar-benar melelahkan bekerja sendiri, bodoh. Kau harus mengutamakan permintaan ku, Aku ini boss mu kau ta—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika mendengar respon memuaskan dari seberang telpon.

"Baik lah ish, kalau saja kau bukan hyung dan boss ku.. sudah ku cincang habis badan bong—ugh maaf maksud ku, Baiklah DIREKTUR ku terhormat yang kucintai sepenuh hati dan jiwa ku" ujar Jongin ketika mendengar geraman dari seberang, ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Chanyeol karena pria idiot itu mempunyai sisi mengerikan–menurut pandangan Jongin.

"Hentikan omongan menjijikkan mu itu kkamjong, by the way sekarang kah dimana?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran ketika terdengar suara orang menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku sedang—ehm di club, hehe.. hyung ikut tidak?" tawar Jongin seraya terkekeh dengan perasaan tidak bersalah.

"Aku sedang malas. terimakasih tawaranmu, dan aku HARUS melihat sekretaris ku besok pagi. Ugh, aku ingin tidur dan bisakah aku tutup telpon nya? bye" Chanyeol berujar dengan cepat dan mematikan telpon nya, membuat Jongin berdecak keras lalu menggeram gemas kemudian.

"Argh, kalau saja kau bukan direktur ataupun hyung ku sudah kusuruh Kyungsoo memasak mu untuk dijadikan makan malam" gerutu Jongin dengan membawa nama-nama Kyungsoo dalam gerutuan nya. Berjalan kesal dengan raut wajah sedikit tidak baik seraya masuk perlahan kedalam Club. Club yang Jongin tahu merupakan club terbaik didaerah gangnam, dan merupakan club langganan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin melenggang masuk kedalam dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan menjijikkan di area dance floor. Jongin tentu saja mendatangi club ini bukan untuk bercinta, ia hanya sekedar melepas stress dengan meminum beberapa minuman penghilang stress—mungkin?

Jongin sangat lelah memikirkan pekerjaan yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Apalagi memikirkan harus mendapatkan sekretaris untuk Chanyeol. Kepalanya serasa penuh dan siap untuk meledak saat itu juga.

Jongin mendaratkan bokong nya tepat didekat meja dimana para bartender bekerja lalu menoleh ketika ada seorang bartender bertanya sambil tersenyum yang menurut Jongin terlihat sangat imut.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya orang itu, Jongin memicingkan matanya melihat name tag namja itu lalu tersenyum senang.

"Segelas vodka—ehm, minseok-ssi?" Jongin berucap sambil menaikkan alisnya membuat Minseok—atau Xiumin terkekeh geli. Lalu segera membuat kan pesanan pelanggan nya.

"Ya, kau bisa memanggil ku begitu. Ini... segelas vodka untuk tuan...?" tanya Xiumin mencoba ramah dan balik menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang benar benar lucu.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Bisakah kau menemaniku mengobrol? aku sedang stress Minseok-ssi" ucap Jongin menampilkan wajah yang menyedihkan di ikuti oleh tawa Xiumin. Pria imut itu mengangguk setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa menjadi semenyedihkan ini—kalau aku boleh lancang tuan Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanya Xiumin sopan menatap Jongin yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluru penjuru Club.

"Firstly, panggil saja aku Jongin. Dan yeah—tugasku sangat banyak dikantor dan ini menyebalkan ketika tugas ku ditambah. Aku harus mendapatkan sekretaris baru untuk direktur ku yang bersedia bekerja mulai esok hari. Tidak kah itu gila?" rutuk Jongin lalu meneguk Vodka itu sedikit seraya meringis merasakan sesuatu yang asing lalu mulai membiasakan diri.

Sementara, Xiumin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan berbinar dicampur terkejut membuat Pria berkulit tan tersebut balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Benarkah? oh tuhan, Akhirnya..."

"Kenapa? kau berniat menjadi sekretarisnya? lalu bagaiman dengan club ini. Kau tau menjadi sek—" ucapan Jongin berhenti ketika Xiumin berucap setengah berteriak kearahnya.

"Tidak! tapi adik ku sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan! mungkin dia bisa!" Ekspresi Xiumin menggambarkan dia sedang berharap pada Jongin.

"T-tapi... Apakah dia lulus SMA, s-serta sanggup memenuhi keinginan boss ku?" tanya Jongin tergagap ketika menangkap ekspresi berharap Xiumin.

"Tentu saja! dan dia pekerja keras—well, yeah kurasa dia mungkin siap jika diperintah ini-itu" jelas Xiumin tersenyum setengah, kini bergantian dengan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"B-benarkah?!" pekik Jongin membuat Xiumin mengangguk bersemangat.

"O-okay, god. Akhirnya. Suruh dia datang ke Park Corp jam 8 besok pagi oke? Jangan terlambat karena direktur ku benci keterlambatan. Jika ia tidak tau dimana gedung Park Corp—ini kartu namaku, disana ada alamat Gedung Park Corp. Dia bisa menghubungi ku ketika telah sampai, jadi aku bisa menjemputnya di Lobby. Well—kurasa aku harus pamit Minseok ssi" jelas Jongin panjang lebar menggerakkan tangan nya menyerahkan kartu kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, di ikuti gerakan tangan nya yang lain—menekuk lalu melihat ke arah jarum jam. Xiumin tersenyum bersemangat lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jongin, menandakan ia mengerti.

Jongin segera pamit dan melesat dengan ekspresi lega—entahlah. Selepas hilangnya tubuh Jongin dari manik mata Xiumin, pria imut tersebut segera merogoh saku celana nya untuk mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang canggih—atau yang biasa disebut ponsel.

Xiumin segera membuka kontak telepon dan mencari nama Baekhyun didalamnya. Lalu, Pemuda imut itu menekan tombol telepon dan perlahan agak menjauhi meja bar sembari menunggu Baekhyun mengangkat telepon nya.

PIP

"Yeobuseyo" ucap orang dari seberang membuka obrolannya dengan Xiumin—Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ie! kau tau sesuatu yang baik hari ini?!" tanya Xiumin hampir terpekik yang terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun di seberang telepon mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Xiumin-ge! Memang ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah bersemangat dari Gege nya.

"Kau.. akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan baru!"

"OHMY—seriously?! Pekerjaan apa?!" teriak Baekhyun keras membuat Xiumin sesegera mungkin menjauh kan ponsel dari telinganya setelah hampir mengutuk suara Baekhyun yang membuatnya jantungan.

"Berhenti berteriak Baek, telinga ku sakit" omel nya pada Baekhyun yang hanya terkekeh geli mendengar omelan Xiumin.

"Baiklah, kapan aku mulai bekerja?! Dimana aku akan bekerja? aku akan bekerja menjadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi membut Xiumin kembali menggerutu namun tersenyum kemudian karena mendengar nada semangat Baekhyun—seperti sebelum kejadian malam itu yang mengubah adiknya menjadi lemah dan lesu.

"O-okay, Baek tanyalah satu-satu uh. Kau akan menjadi sekretaris boss perusahaan besar—dan tidak perlu wawancara karena sepertinya dia sedang terdesak. Dan kau akan bekerja di Park Corp—kau tahu tidak perusahaan besar itu? kau beruntung, sayang. Kau akan memulai pekerjaan mu besok jam 8 pagi, bisakah?" ujar Xiumin panjang lebar di ikuti anggukan paham Baekhyun dari seberang—walau tidak terlihat oleh gege nya itu.

"WHOAAAA Ini lebih dari cukup ge. Tentu saja, tentu saja aku bisa" ucap Baekhyun mantap membuat Xiumin mau tak mau menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang manis.

"Tapi..."

"Apalagi ge?"

"Syaratnya tetap saja ada—selain setidaknya kau tamat SMA.. Kau harus sanggup memenuhi apapun keinginan direktur mu, kau yakin?" tanya Xiumin sekali lagi berusaha menguji keteguhan hati Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! I-itukan tugas sekretaris!" pekik Baekhyun berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk mulai bekerja sebagai orang kantoran—bukan bartender lagi.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ie. Aku akan mengirim alamat Park Corp dan mengirim nomor telepon orang yang akan membimbing mu lewat pesan singkat. Oh ya kau diperintah untuk menunggu di Lobby" ujar Xiumin di iringi suara mengerti dari seberang telepon.

"Oke Xiumin-ge. Terimakasih banyak dan aku mencintaimu!" teriak Baekhyun lalu direspon dengan senyuman Xiumin yang kian melebar, Bahkan sangat lebar membuat empu-nya pegal sendiri. Namun ia sangat enggan untuk segera berhenti tersenyum.

"Oh ya! satu lagi Baekhyun-ie"

"Apa lagi ge?"

"Kau sangat diharam kan untuk terlambat, karena direktur mu tidak suka keterlambatan—kata bawahannya" ujar Xiumin perlahan menata kata demi kata agar nyali Baekhyun tidak ciut.

"Siaaaaap bosssssss!"

Mendengar ucapan semangat Baekhyun, Xiumin menjadi tersenyum. Semoga adiknya akan baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah yang membuat depresi. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Uggggh" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dari bantal empuknya seraya merenggangkan otot tubuh nya ketika matanya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk dari arah jendela. Ia menatap cahaya matahari pagi, lalu tersenyum.

Masih jam enam, namun Baekhyun sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bekerja di tempat barunya. Ia segera meloncat seperti anak kecil yang lucu sambil melangkah menuju lemari untuk memilah kemeja dan celana bahan yang dulu sering ia pakai ketika ia menjadi Bartender, ya bartender.

Mengingat itu, Baekhyun tersenyum samar dengan raut kesedihan. Ia merindukan tempat kerja lamanya—sangat. Namun, ego nya selalu menolak untuk kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

Untuk mengusir kesedihannya, Baekhyun sesegera mungkin berhenti memikirkan soal kejadian yang habis menimpanya. Lalu mengambil handuk dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Jongin duduk di sofa empuk tepat di lobby perusahaan nya dengan tatapan angkuh. Jongin tentu saja bosan menunggu. Menunggu sekretaris baru untuk direktur Chanyeol-NYA yang terhormat—ya well, sekarang masih jam setengah delapan dan Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa menyalahkan calon sekretaris baru dadakan tersebut karena ia memang menitipkan pesan kepada orang bernama Minseok agar pekerja baru itu datang jam delapan.

Sambil menunggu, Jongin menyuruh office boy yang sedang lewat untuk membuatkan nya secangkir kopi—Jongin tidak sempat sarapan karena tugas sialan masih menumpuk di rumah maupun meja kantor nya.

Ketika kopi nya sudah datang, Jongin cepat-cepat menyeruput minuman itu sampai habis. Lalu, Jongin memainkan ponselnya sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan ketika menunggu. Tiba-tiba handphone canggih Jongin bergetar. Menandakan ada telepon masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal, Jongin segera tersenyum lega dan mengangkat telepon itu.

.

.

.

"Ajhussi, ini uangnya, terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis kearah supir taksi yang ikut membalas senyuman nya. Baekhyun segera menuruni taksi yang sebelumnya dinaiki untuk mengantar nya dari apartement menuju perusahan Park Corp.

Selepas taksi itu melesat pergi, Baekhyun menatap gedung besar bertingkat dengan tulisan Park Corporation terpampang jelas, Baekhyun mendecak kagum dan berfikir kenapa ia bisa masuk dan akan menjadi Pegawai disini.

Tersadar dari lamunan nya, Baekhyun merogoh ponsel dengan gantungan larva dan membuka pesan singkat dari Xiumin yang berisikan alamat serta nomor telepon orang bernama Kim Jongin, tanpa ragu Baekhyun menekan nomor tersebut dan segera menunggu sambungan nya terhubung dengan orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Sadar ia masih berada di luar gedung, Baekhyun segera berjalan memasuki gedung besar tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Perasaan canggung menyusupi tubuhnya ketika seorang satpam membuka-kan pintu utama gedung ini yang terbuat dari kaca serta terlihat sangat bersih.

"Yeobuseyo?" tanya orang dari seberang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas mari-berdecak-kagum akan gedung besar dari Park Corp.

"Ah—Kim Jongin-ssi.. Benarkan? A-aku Byun Baekhyun.. kata gege ku aku kau mencari calon sekretaris dan meminta untuk menunggu di lobby" ucap Baekhyun lancar sambil menggigit bibir, menahan gugup tentu saja.

"Ah! ne—aku akan mendatangimu, Baekhyun-ssi. Sebentar, kau memakai kemeja putih dan celana bahan. Benar?" tanya Jongin seketika.

"Ah ne!" tanpa kesadaran Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan perasaan gugup. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berkulit agak gelap mendatangi nya. Pria itu seksi dengan garis wajah yang terkesan ramah, menurunkan telepon nya yang semula diletak kan tepat ditelinganya. Terdengar suara telepon terputus dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa panggil aku Jongin saja. Dan, kau akan menjadi sekretaris direktur utama disini. Tapi—kau tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk membantah segala keinginan nya. Bagaimana, kau siap?" tanya Jongin tersenyum ramah, Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat dan mengikuti arah langkah Jongin ketika memperkenalkan bagian-bagian ruangan dari Gedung sebesar Park Corp.

.

.

.

"Ah..here, disini ruanganmu Baekhyun, tepat didepan pintu Direktur utama. Jadi kau akan melihatnya setiap kali ia akan masuk keruangan nya. Setiap tamu yang berniat mendatangi nya harus menemui mu dulu. Lalu, ketika kau mendengar dering seperti lonceng kau harus datang ke ruangan direktur karena dia membutuhkan mu. Oiya, disini juga tersedia dapur sehingga kau tidak perlu keluar jika ingin membuat makanan atau minuman. Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak boleh—sangat tidak boleh terlambat! atau tidak Direktur akan marah. Mengerti? Oh, boss mu akan datang sebentar lagi sepertinya" ucap Jongin panjang lebar menjelaskan Ruangan nya yang besar dan menyatu dengan dapur pribadi ruangan ini. Serta pintu besar yang merupakan ruangan Direktur utama, jadi didalam ruang sekretaris, ada sebuah ruangan lagi didalamnya. Baekhyun hanya merespon ucapan Jongin dengan anggukan bersemangat seraya tersenyum manis.

Setelah Jongin pamit, Baekhyun segera melangkah mendaratkan bokongnya tepat diatas kursi empuk yang merupakan kursi kerja, dengan meja kerja didepan nya yang diatasnya sudah tersedia Laptop serta dua laci, lemari kecil, serta rak yang mungkin akan di isi dengan berkas. Baekhyun berdo'a semoga pekerjaan ini akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru tiba dikantornya setelah supir pribadi nya membuka pintu mobil nya yang berwarna hitam mengkilap tersebut. Chanyeol masuk kekantornya setelah pintu utama gedung perusahaan nya dibuka oleh seorang satpam yang membungkuk memberi hormat kepadanya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan memasukkan salah satu tangan yang tidak menjinjing tas kedalam sakunya sehingga ia kini terlihat cool. Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kaki nya di iringi dengan sapaan serta bungkukan hormat para pegawainya.

Chanyeol memasuki lift, menekan tombol dimana lantai ruangan nya berada seraya terdiam. Setelah mendengar dentingan dan terbukanya pintu lift, Pria bermata bundar itu keluar dan menyusuri lorong perusahaan yang terlihat sepi—karena dilantai itu hanya berisi ruangan Direktur utama, serta direktur bagian.

Chanyeol bersiul sedikit dan tiba di pintu ruangan besar yang akan membawa Pria tersebut menuju ruangan kehormatan-nya.

Setelah berhasil memegang ganggang pintu, Chanyeol membuka pintu berwarna putih bersih tersebut sehingga terdengar bunyi yang lumayan memecah keheningan.

Seusai berhasil masuk, Chanyeol melihat kearah meja sekretaris nya yang kini terisi dengan siluet seseorang yang terasa familiar oleh pandangan nya. Orang itu kini tengah membungkuk hormat. Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika mengangkap siluet tersebut.

"Selamat pagi direktur—"

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"—P-park...Chanyeol"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Haihai!~**

**Author balik lagi nih, fast update ga? ga php lagi kan? yakan yakan? bbuingbbuing. **

**Gue lagi menunggu hasil kelulusan dengan diam anteng dirumah sambil berkhayal untuk buat ff ini/? **

**Eh, dan..gue buat ff ini pas tengah malam. Entah kenapa ff ini enak buatnya pas tengah malem. kaya ada yang ngalir gitu ke kepala gue, trus gie ngerjain nya sambil main 2048 wkwkwk XD #0kefix #author_stress #dasarpencintatengahmalam #kembaransetan #kebanyakan_hestek/abaikan**

**Berhubung author ga php buat fast update, kalian juga ga php kasih review dong? kalo review nya berkurang ntar mood gue hilang loh, jadi ff ini dibiarin berlumut lagi/ga. **

**Oh iya, ada yang mau tukeran akun sosmed segala macem atau req ff? silahkan pm. Gue juga lagi buat project ff oneshoot chanbaek sm hunhan XD#promosi**

**Makasih yg udah review fav/follow ff ini! kalian luar biasaaaaahhhhhh*readers kabur/gak***

**Last words,**

**Kindly, Mind to review?:3 **

**-stitchun 140612- **


	5. Chapter 4

**Little Mistake **

**Author: Stitchun **

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama **

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya tuhan YME, tapi mohon maaf...Sehun punya saya*digorok* **

**Summary: Karena kesalah kecil seorang Byun**

**Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol. **

**WARNING: Typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai eyd dan uud 1945 serta pancasila*authormulaistress*, cerita gaje, yang gasuka gausah baca. okefix/? **

**BASHER, PLAGIATOR, SIDER just go away, please:) **

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi direktur—"

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"—P-park...Chanyeol"

Uh, oh. Dunia seakan berhenti sekarang, kini di depan nya terdapat seorang pemuda mungil dengan garis mata membentuk bulan sabit yang mempesona. Ia tampak manis dengan balutan kemeja dan celana bahan. Bahkan, Chanyeol ragu dia seorang pria. Lihatlah, tangan lentik yang menautkan jari di tangan kanan dan kiri nya seperti ketakutan. Bibir tipis yang kini tengah di gigit. Namja manis itu segera membungkuk-kan badan nya sopan, membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikan sekretaris barunya—mungkin, segera tersentak. Lalu tersenyum menawan—oh lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Senang sekali. Sekretaris ku adalah orang yang kini tengah aku cari, Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan sangat beruntung masuk ke perusahaanku, sayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda seraya melalui meja sekretaris—yang kini telah ditempati Baekhyun lalu meraih kenop pintu, membuka pintu besar tersebut lalu menutup nya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun bungkam.

Membatu.

Diam.

Tidak berkutik.

Bagaikan patung.

Namun, tetap saja manis.

Oh, Lupakan kalimat terakhir. Baekhyun kini tengah kaget luar biasa, ekspresi bercampur aduk tak karuan didalam benak nya menjadi satu, mengeluarkan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya.

'Ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan', pikirnya.

Ketika melihat wajah ehm, tampan itu sesuatu didalam dada nya seperti sesak. Emosi dan depresi kembali menjadi satu sehingga membuat pikiran lelaki mungil tersebut berkecamuk. Baekhyun lagi-lagi ingin kembali menangis, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan sambil terus menahan sesak serta pusing yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar dikepalanya.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tiba tiba telinganya menangkap gelombang suara seperti lonceng, lalu pikiran nya melayang ke kejadian ketika Jongin memberi nya instruksi.

"...Lalu, ketika kau mendengar dering seperti lonceng kau harus datang ke ruangan direktur karena dia membutuhkan mu..."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika suara seperti lonceng tersebut masih terdengar. Pria mungil itu lagi-lagi tersentak membuatnya harus merutuk kepada dirinya sendiri ketika kepala nya menjadi tambah pusing. Dengan langkah lemah, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan direktur nya. Memutar kenop dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

O-okay, seperti nya ini tidak akan terlalu buruk jika dicoba. Baekhyun membatin mencoba menguatkan hatinya tetap diiringi langkah kaki lemah yang mendekat kearah meja direktur utama Park Corp, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai tepat dihadapan nya setelah Pria tampan yang merupakan direktur utama itu mengumandangkan bunyi lonceng untuk memanggil sekretaris. Baekhyun mendongkak. Seketika, badan pria mungil itu menggigil akibat dampak dari rasa ketakutan dan kegugupan nya.

"Y-ya?"

"Baiklah, aku ingin memberi kau rules selama menjadi sekretarisku. Jangan memotong apapun dari ucapanku, atau kau akan tau akibatnya" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tajam serta tatapan menusuk tepat ke manik mata Baekhyun, membuat ketakutan pria mungil itu semakin tidak terkontrol. Setelah sekian lama diam, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah lalu menundukkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi ia sesak melihat raut wajah tampan Direktur nya itu.

"Okay, firstly.. Kau harus datang lebih pagi dariku, dan ketika aku datang aku harus mendapatkan kopi pagi—harus buatan sekretarisku sendiri. Lalu, saat istirahat jam makan siang sekretaris ku harus makan bersama ku didalam ruangan, lalu...jika aku lembur, dan kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun kau harus tetap menemaniku. Kau harus pulang setelah aku, dan yang paling penting... kau HARUS menuruti semua perintah ku apapun itu, jika tidak... kau akan tau akibatnya. Mengerti?!" ucap Chanyeol garang seakan ingin memakan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Saliva Baekhyun menyangkut di kerongkongan membuat pria mungil itu terbatuk sebentar. Lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Ehm, bisakah aku dapat kopi pagi ku SEKARANG, Baekhyun sayang?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyeringai memperhatikan ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

Uh-oh. Mungkin ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedang mengaduk secangkir kopi hitam sambil terus terdiam. Melamun lagi.

'Kenapa aku memilih untuk tidak resign? Kenapa aku tetap bertahan dan bahkan mengangguk ketika ia memerintahku?' pikirnya berkecamuk menjadi satu membuat emosi nya kembali memuncak sampai ia tidak sadar kopi yang kini tengah ia aduk sudah sedikit tumpah, mengenai tangan lentik nya.

"O-oh.." ringis nya kepanasan. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil tissue yang ada dijangkauan nya lalu membersihkan tangan lentik itu dengan telaten.

Setelah selesai dan ia pikir kopi nya sudah layak untuk diminum, Baekhyun segera membawa kopi itu menuju ruangan direktur brengs—, direkturnya dengan hati-hati. Mengetuk pintu itu perlahan lalu masuk setelah mendapat respon positif dari dalam.

"Ini minumnya d-direktur.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara kecil sampai hampir saja telinga besar—maksudnya telinga seksi milik Park Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Lain kali kau bisa panggil aku sayang, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai membut Baekhyun hampir saja emosi jikalau Chanyeol itu bukan direkturnya. Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar ketika mendapat respon Baekhyun, Pria tampan itu mencoba mempermainkan sekretarisnya.

"Ehm, atau oppa saja ya?... kau cantik sih, sangat tidak pantas menjadi pria. Ibu mu memakan apa sampai kelamin mu menjadi kelamin pria?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sopa membuat emosi Baekhyun kian membuncah—dapat dilihat dari tangannya yang kian mengepal kuat.

"Baekhyun-ie sayang, lain kali panggil aku dengan panggilan sayangmu ya? kujamin gaji mu naik" ujar Chanyeol kian tidak sopan. Baekhyun masih diam terpaku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu sehingga ia hanya dapat bungkam.

"Kau tau sayang? kau membuat nafsu ku kian memuncak. Aku jadi tidak tah—"

"Tuan Direktur Park Chanyeol-ssi yang saya hormati. Sepertinya saya harus kembali bekerja, bisakah saya keluar?" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan kurang-ajar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan lalu menatap Direkturnya dengan sopan. Tangan nya kini sudah tidak mengepal karena Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga dapat mengontrol emosi nya. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, hampir saja ia tertawa karena dapat mengerjai Baekhyun.

"O-oh, silahkan. Selamat bekerja, sayang"

Setelah membungkuk, Baekhyun segera berbalik lalu keluar. Tak terasa ternyata Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetes air mata, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan keluar, Baekhyun menghampiri meja nya lalu terduduk lemas disana. Baekhyun pikir—jika ia mencoba untuk tetap bekerja di perusahaan besar ini, Ia akan banyak menguras emosinya, mungkin Baekhyun kembali depresi, stress, gila, atau sebangsanya.

'Haruskah aku menelpon Jongin lalu resign lagi?'

Baekhyun menggeleng keras ketika berusaha melawan otaknya yang mendapatkan pikiran seperti itu. Untuk membuang pikiran nya jauh-jauh, Baekhyun segera mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan, lalu menyelesaikan nya dengan sabar satu persatu.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya, tiba-tiba gendang telinganya menangkap suara lonceng panggilan lagi. Baekhyun merutuk berkali-kali. Ia berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tidak sabaran dan air muka yang cemberut.

'Mau apalagi sih, Park brengsek itu?!' pekiknya kesal dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil mengetuk pintu dan masuk, Baekhyun segera berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan sopan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan tidak bersalah.

"Baekhyun, kau masih ada kerjaan?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi membuat Pemuda mungil dihadapannya mendengus pelan.

"Ada. tentu saja ada" ucapnya dingin, Chanyeol bisa merasakan dari nada nya berbicara.

"Ambil pekerjaan mu. Selesaikan disini" pinta Chanyeol dengan nada tegas membuat mata Baekhyun membola—walau tetap saja bentuknya sipit.

"Kenap—"

"Tidak ada membantah, sayang. Ingat kau kini sekretarisku"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum paksa lalu mengangguk memberi respon positif terhadap perkataan Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu meminta izin berbalik keluar untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang belum terselesaikan sebelum kembali masuk ke ruangan direktur nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah memandang kertasnya sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol—direkturnya dengan pandangan sinis. Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk tepat didepan nya dikarenakan perintah direkturnya yang terhormat itu. Pemuda dengan mata bundar itu kini terus menatapnya seolah ia adalah objek yang harus terus ditatap. Baekhyun mendehem beberapa kali untuk memberi kode agar Chanyeol menghentikan tatapan nya yang membuat dada Baekhyun sesak berkali-kali lipat, namun sepertinya deheman itu tidak digubris.

KRING!

Bunyi telepon di atas meja kerja Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan pandangan sang direktur dari sekretarisnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengambil ganggang telepon dan segera menghubungkan sambungan dengan penelepon. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia berhenti ditatap. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang sesekali mencoba untuk menguping pembicaraan sang direktur karena rasa keingintahuan nya yang tinggi.

"Apa? nanti malam? ah oke"

"..."

"Baiklah, di restoran yang anda tentukan jam 7 malam. Okey, I'll be there as soon as possible, just wait for. Bye"

Telepon dimatikan, pikiran Baekhyun berkecamuk. Begitu mendengar sebagian percakapan dengan direkturnya—dengan tidak sopan, Ada rasa tidak rela menyusup ke relung hatinya. Mendengar Chanyeol akan menemui seseorang di restoran pada malam hari.

Oh, apakah ini kencan? Bukankah itu bagus jika Chanyeol tidak mengganggu nya lagi? lalu kenapa Baekhyun seperti tidak rela?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menepis rasa sesak di dadanya. Lagian kenapa sih, ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kau kenapa, eum?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan memegang dada nya yang hampir saja copot. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan ketika melihat sekretaris nya kini bertingkah sangat lucu dan menggemaskan didepan nya. Sekretaris nya itu menggeleng untuk memberi jawaban, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baekhyun-ie... sebagai sekretaris kau harus menuruti keinginan ku kan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengangguk-kan kepalanya tanda menyetujui ucapan sang direktur.

"Jadi... mungkin, ehm— aku butuh sedikit bantuan mu.. bisakan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati disertai seringaian terpantri di wajahnya, membuat sebersit rasa curiga muncul begitu saja dari otak Baekhyun.

"N-ne..." cicit Baekhyun pelan—sangat, sampai hampir saja Chanyeol harus memberikan microphone tepat didepan pria mungil itu agar bisa mendengar jelas suara indahnya. O-oke itu berlebihan.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke butik. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Tidak boleh membantah, oke sayang?"

Baiklah, Baekhyun lagi-lagi berusaha untuk tidak berfikiran buruk.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menjambak Chanyeol sekuat—bahkan jika itu menguras seluruh tenaganya yang ia bisa. Baekhyun ingin mengambil salah satu pisau tertajam di apartment nya lalu memutilasi direktur super brengsek nya itu tepat di tengah jalan raya. Oke itu berlebihan, namun itu sudah sangat cukup menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Muka Baekhyun kini merah padam melihat penampilan menjijikkan nya kini. Ditambah lagi tatapan lapar dari direktur yang berada tepat disebelahnya—sedang mengemudikan mobil dengan ekspresi menggambarkan kepuasan.

Oh, lihatlah! Baekhyun kini tengah memakai pakaian wanita! Padahal kan semua orang juga tahu bahwa dia seorang pria. P-R-I-A manly. Pria mungil itu mengenakan setelan dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang rok nya mengembang dibagian bawah, dengan panjang 5cm diatas lutut. Oh, ini menjijikkan. Bahkan kini Baekhyun tengah mengenakan wig yang dicepol ketat dengan poni menjuntai kebawah, ditambah lagi—heels dengan tinggi 9cm. Baekhyun ingin mati, menangis, meraung, atau menggigit siapa saja yang ada didekatnya jika ia bisa. Oke Baekhyun terdengar sangat hiperbolis.

Tapi, siapasih pria yang suka di dandani seperti wanita?! apalagi pria manly dan super cut—tampan sepertinya?!

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinis, sementara senyuman direkturnya kini kian melebar. Menyukai hasil kerja nya yang sukses membuat pria mungil di sebelahnya kesal.

"Princess Baekhyun-ie sayang, kita sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol terkekeh setelah berhasil mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menarik rem tangan untuk mencegah pergerakan pada mobil mahalnya itu.

Baekhyun membeku dengan ekspresi marah terpancar diwajahnya, tidak ingin bergerak atau melakukan apapun sama sekali. Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh geli melihat sikap merajuk Baekhyun. Lalu raut mukanya berubah menjadi jahil ketika otaknya berhasil menemukan sebuah ide menggelikan.

"Ah, princess Baekhyun-ie ingin aku membukakan pintunya ya? Oke, oppa datang sayang" untaian kata-kata idiot keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendecak kesal ingin mencekik direkturnya sampai mati saat ini juga.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kesamping ketika Chanyeol bergerak keluar dari pintu mobil dengan cekatan. Baekhyun menatap direkturnya bingung lalu mengangkat bahu acuh. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu mobil bagian nya, membuat pria mungil itu mau tak mau terkaget. Ditambah lagi uluran tangan besar orang itu membuat Baekhyun merasa ia benar benar seorang—ehm, princess. Menjijikkan, pikirnya.

"Ayo sayang, ada orang yang menunggu kita didalam" ucap suara berat membuat Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengangkat bokongnya cepat tanpa memperdulikan orang yang menawari nya sebuah tangan—Chanyeol, dengan cepat, ia menatap angkuh ke arah Chanyeol seolah pria jakung itu adalah rival nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik tangan lentik pemuda mungil tersebut agar lebih cepat berjalan—karena high heels sialan yang menyiksa sekretarisnya itu membuatnya menjadi lamban.

"Cantiknya" cicit Chanyeol ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun dengan posisi tetap menggenggam tangan sekretaris mungil nya itu. Baekhyun balas menatap tajam Direktur nya dengan tatapan 'aku-namja-idiot'.

Namun, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang senang mendapatkan pujian menjijikkan yang dilontar kan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongkak ketika mereka berdua telah sampai tepat didepan pintu restoran dengan Chanyeol yang merengkuh pinggangnya mesra, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja dibuat seperti ini oleh direktur bodohnya itu.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua dan memberi akses masuk kedalam restoran dengan senyuman ramah, Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah meja yang sudah berisi dua orang pria dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian formal sepertinya dan pria jakung disebelahnya.

"Halo—ehm duduklah.. mr. Park dan ehm...?" sapa seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat pekat setelah mereka sampai tepat di meja ketiga orang tersebut.

"Calon mrs. Park" ucap Chanyeol cepat ketika Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memberi respon pertanyaan pria tersebut.

Bungkam.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 det—

OMG, WHAT THE HELL?! Baekhyun menoleh kearah wajah Chanyeol hingga membuat lehernya terasa sangat sakit. Tak hanya itu, saat ia menoleh bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir direkturnya membuat muka Baekhyun merah padam. Baekhyun ingin menangis sekencang-kencang nya disana.

DEG!DEG!DEG!

"Ohmy— kalian begitu manis" intrupsi seorang wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan sesegera mungkin berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Baekhyun menunduk malu—persis seperti wanita.

'Yatuhan, ini menggelikan' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai lalu merengkuh bahu Baekhyun membuat pria mungil yang kini didandani seperti wanita itu mendongkak dan melotot kearahnya.

Baekhyun ingin gantung diri saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tetap bungkam selama mereka berada direstoran—yang kata Chanyeol mereka akan menemui klien nya. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak tau apa-apa hanya dapat diam dan mencoba mengontrol kesabarannya ketika Direkturnya itu bertindak tidak sopan terhadapnya.

Chanyeol kini tengah mengelus pipinya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pria idiot disampingnya dengan cara yang sopan agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh klien didepan nya kini.

Sukses menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, kini pria jakung itu malah mengecup pipinya, membuat Baekhyun ingin mengambil kapak dan memenggal kepala direkturnya.

Cukup, kesabaran Baekhyun sudah habis. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri sehingga berhasil membuat empat pasang mata yang berada di meja menatap ke arahnya.

"A..aku ingin ke wc sebentar" izin nya dengan sopan dan membungkuk, mulai mengangkat kaki nya seraya melangkah menuju wc.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah agak menjauh, ia menyeringai tajam. Chanyeol tau apa yang kini Baekhyun lakukan hingga ia kini ikut mengangkat bokongnya untuk berdiri.

"Ehm, maaf sepertinya—saya juga harus pergi ke wc. Bisakah kita tunda pertemuan kali ini?" pinta Chanyeol menatap kearah ketia klien nya yang kini juga balas menatapnya.

Ketiga klien nya itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para klien nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini telah sampai persimpangan antara toilet wanita dan pria. Hampir saja ia masuk ke toilet pria ketika ada seorang lelaki keluar dari pintu ruangan toilet menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung membuat Baekhyun merutuk sadar.

Ia kini mengenakan pakaian wanita.

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh ganggang toilet wanita setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Pria mungil itu menghela nafas lega ketika tidak ada satu orang pun didalam toilet maupun biliknya.

Baekhyun segera mencuci tangannya dan menatap pantulan bayanganya di cermin besar toilet.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi bekerja dengan Chanyeol—pria idiot itu terlalu berlaku seenaknya dan melecehkan nya. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

Ia meraih telepon didalam tas kecil—barang wanita, lalu mencari kontak seseorang dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah senang ketika telepon nya tersambung dari seberang.

"Yeobuseyo?"

"Yeobuseyo, Jongin-ssi!"

"Ah, Baekhyun? ada apa?"

"Ehm begini..."

"Apa?"

"A...aku ingin berhenti bekerja di Park Co— AH!"

Baekhyun terpekik ketika telepon nya diambil oleh seseorang. Baekhyun segera mendongkak untuk melihat siapa orang tidak sopan yang membuatnya tidak jadi berbincang dengan Jongin dan segera mencekik nya, kalau Baekhyun bisa.

Park Chanyeol...

Baekhyun melotot, bayangan itu menyeringai dan segera membalik kan badan nya untuk menghadap kearah pria jakung tersebut.

Baekhyun berani bersumpah, Chanyeol terlihat seratus kali lebih menyeramkan jika menatapnya dingin seperti itu. Chanyeol dengan kasar menduduk kan pria mungil itu keatas wastafel sehingga wajah mereka kini sejajar. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

"D-direktur..." cicit Baekhyun lemah, lemah dengan sentuhan Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

"Ingin resign, eum?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang kian menunduk ketakutan. Baekhyun hanya bungkam, tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Ia bahkan lupa jika telepon nya yang kini tengah berada pada Chanyeol masih tersambung dengan Jongin.

"Kau tau? kau ada dalam bahaya jika berbuat macam-macam. Sudah kukatakan bukan? kau tidak boleh bersikap sekehendakmu atau—" Chanyeol berbisik dengan hembusan nafas yang menerpa muka Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu mau tak mau kian merinding.

"—Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau perbuat..."

"C-chaneumhhhhhh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**IMPORTANT!vote.**

**Huaaaaaaa T-T**

**Maafin author ya, agak telat update. maaaaafffff banget.**

**tau ga gue lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurus bahan buat daftar masuk sma. Dan syukurlah gue lulus smp! yehet!/?**

**Maaf(lagi) ini buat nya kejar tayang demi kalian para readers tercinta:((/kecupmaafsatusatu/?**

**Gue sibuk bangeeettt, sumpah liat gadget aja jarang. Tapi untung lah gue udah antar bahan. Jadi udah nyante gitu/? so, gabakal telat update(tp gajanji:p) dan ya... makasih buat readers yang masih setia nunggu cerita ini, kalian istimewa/?^^**

**Kalian udah dengar berita baekhyun taeyeon dating? jangan pada galau yah... kalian cuma perlu percaya sama mereka, maka kalian bakal yakin kalo mereka gabakal nyakitin kalian. yang ngerti sm kaya gimana pasti juga ngerasa ini cuma settingan. gue kasian liat artis-artis sm:') but, i will always ship chanbaek no matter what will happen in the future and i won't give up/?**

**oiya, Ceritanya agak maksa ya? atau ide nya makin kacau? gue buatnya buru buru. jadi yagitu, gasempet baca ulang. so, will you guys forgive me?*bbuing bbuing***

**Nah, demi mengusir/? kekecewaan kalian, gue ada rencana nih.. mau buat nc scene di chap depan. Tapi... review dulu buat nge-vote...**

**NC SCENE/GAK?**

**oke segitu aja, makasih buat kalian yang baik hati mau ngereview/fav/follow ff gaje gue ini/?**

**again,**

**Kindly, mind to review?:3**

**-stitchun 140620-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Little mistake**

**Author: stitchun**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya tuhan YME, sehun punya saya/loh/**

**Summary: karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol**

**Warning: TYPO, PENULISAN TDK SESUAI EYD DAN UUD 1945/?, INI RATED M YG BACA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI**

**BASHER, PLAGIATOR, SIDER close tab, please?:)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tengah menggenggam telepon nya panik ketika mendengar teriakan orang yang menelpon nya dari seberang.

"Baekhyun?! Yeobuseyo! Baekhyun? Kau disana kan?" tanya nya dengan cepat dan sedikit memekik panik—barangkali sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pegawai baru itu, Jongin kan tidak ingin susah-susah mencari sekretaris baru lagi untuk direktur seperti Park Chanyeol yang berkehendak sesuka hati.

"C-chanyeohhhhh mhhhh"

Jongin membeku, desahan dari seberang yang menyerukan nama Chanyeol membuat Jongin benar-benar terdiam bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Otaknya seperti memproses sesuatu yang janggal.

Berfikir.

Berfikir.

Jongin melotot, Ia sangat yakin—sepenuhnya bahwa suara desahan tadi adalah suara Baekhyun, otaknya kembali memproses sesuatu.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol!

Park Chanyeol.

Bibir Jongin mengatup rapat, mata nya terpejam sesaat. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan ada hubungan apa antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Jongin mendengus, mematikan sambungan telepon nya lalu mengepal kan tangan. Ia harus meminta penjelasan ke direkturnya esok hari. Harus.

.

.

.

Nafas Baekhyun kini terengah-engah ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menciumnya tanpa jeda. Perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol antara panik, nikmat, kecewa, marah semua beradu menjadi satu.

Baekhyun sangat ingin menolak namun hasratnya menolak. Ia ingin bisa melawan Chanyeol namun selalu saja ia lemah akan pandangan lelaki jakung itu. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Baekhyun mencoba mengumpulkan akal sehat nya yang hampir saja menghilang lu mencoba mendorong Chanyeol kuat.

Chanyeol terdorong memang, namun hanya sedikit—bahkan kini lelaki itu menyeringai lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, melingkarkan kaki pemuda mungil tersebut dipinggangnya, lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam salah satu bilik toilet dengan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gendongan nya hingga punggung pemuda itu terbentur dipintu bilik toilet yang kini sudah terkunci. Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun, mencium bibir pemuda mungil tersebut dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, lalu melumatnya cepat.

Baekhyun tidak membalas, kini pemuda mungil itu hanya diam karena hati nya tengah berperang antara memilih hasrat dan akal sehat. Ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang direkturnya perbuat terhadapnya karena sesungguhnya pemuda manis itu menikmatinya.

"Emphhhhhhh" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan ditengah penyatuan bibir kedua insan tersebut dengan keringat bercucuran serta tangan mengepal kuat untuk menahan akal sehat nya yang kini benar-benar hampir melayang.

Oh shit.

Ini memalukan, Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi ia tidak mampu. Seolah-olah bagian tubuhnya yang lain kini tengah menikmati semua sentuhan menjijikkan itu.

Chanyeol kini mulai menelusupkan salah satu tangan nya kedalam rok dari gaun wanita yang kini tengah Baekhyun kenakan. Tubuh Baekhyun kian menegang ditambah lagi pasokan oksigen nya kian menipis.

"Ahhhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah kuat ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panjang nya dengan gerakan sedikit tidak rela. Baekhyun merutuki mulut bodohnya yang terus saja mendesah.

"Angghh...an-andwaeehhhhh"

Baekhyun terpekik ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh kejantanan nya yang sudah tegak. Tangan itu meremas-remas kejantanan nya dengan tempo sedang namun membuat Baekhyun mendesah luar biasa.

"Ahhh..shhh...ngghhhh...b-bukaahh"

Baekhyun berbicara terbata di iringi suara desahan merdu yang begitu menghibur Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini bahkan melupakan fakta, bahwa mereka masih di toilet dan siapa saja bisa masuk kedalam toilet ini.

"kau suka ini, sayanghh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda yang membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk dengan muka memerah menahan hasrat yang kian bergejolak.

Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan lentik Baekhyun tergerak keatas—tepat di antara helaian rambut direktur nya yang terasa sangat lembut, meremas nya dengan gerakan pelan demi menyalurkan kenikmatan yang iya dapat kan dari Chanyeol.

"Nghhh...m-moreeehhhh" desah Baekhyun malu-malu sambil terus merunduk dan merutuki kata-kata menjijikkan yang terlontar kian tidak sopan dari mulutnya. Chanyeol menyeringai tajam dan tersenyum licik. Tangan besar nya mengarah ke arah punggung Baekhyun untuk melepaskan kaitan gaun tersebut, lalu mengelus punggung putih dan lembut tersebut dengan gerakan pelan namun menggoda.

"Ungggghhhh..ahhh" desahan Baekhyun kian tidak terkontrol disertai remasan tangan pada rambut Chanyeol yang semakin kencang.

Chanyeol menurunkan gaun yang masih terbalut di tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap bagai singa lapar akan mangsanya terhadap Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, Chanyeol kembali menerjang leher Baekhyun yangmasih berbekas tanda kissmark hampir hilang—tentu saja disebabkan oleh ditektur park corp itu. Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun agresif namun tidak kasar hingga Baekhyun kian melayang menuju langit ketujuh.

"Ahhhh...yahhh...ngghh"

Chanyeol kian bersemangat dengan kegiatan memberi tanda di leher Baekhyun. Tangan nya yang menganggur tidak ia biarkan begitu saja, ia segera mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan nya yang besar ke arah bokong Baekhyun, lalu meremasnya perlahan.

"Akhhhhhhhh"

Baekhyun terpekik ketika mendapatkan sentuhan dua kali lipat dari Chanyeol, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan kenikmatan yang Pemuda jakung itu berikan untuknya.

"Desahkan namaku sayanghhhh" perintah Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menurunkan gaun Baekhyun serta ganjalan pada dada pemuda manis itu untuk menyempurnakan penampilan.

Setelah berhasil melucuti pakaian Baekhyun, kepala Chanyeol melesat menuju nipple mungil Baekhyun dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti bayi besar yang berharap akan ada nya air susu yang keluar, sementara satu tangannya digunakan untuk memilin dan memplintir nipple satu nya lagi. Tangan nya yang menganggur digunakan untuk melepas kan underwear Baekhyun tanpa pemuda mungil itu sadari.

"Nghhhhh Channhhhh ahhh uhhh" Baekhyun mendesah kian menjadi-jadi dengan tangannya yang tetap tidak tau malu terus menyusuri celah pada rambut Chanyeol dengan gerakan eksotis.

Chanyeol kian bersemangat dengan aktifitasnya, ia bahkan hampir lupa bahwa mereka kini di toilet wanita. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan penuh kissmark akibat ulahnya—lalu menurunkan pemuda mungil itu dari gendongannya. Chanyeol beralih ke area bawah Baekhyun dengan cekatan melucuti satu-satunya helaian kain yang tersisa di tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

Baekhyun tertunduk malu berusaha menutupi junior—ehm, mungil nya dengan tangan lentik nya namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan tangan pemuda sebelum itu terjadi.

"Akkkkhhhh! ohhh...yeahhh...nghhhh"

Desahan Baekhyun kian tidak terkontrol dan menjadi-jadi ketika Chanyeol memasukkan junior nya kedalam mulut pemuda itu. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat mendapatkan kenikmatan tiada batas ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha memberikan service terbaik nya pada Baekhyun.

"Nghhhh...ahhhh... a-akuhhh tidakhh kuat lagihhh..."

Baekhyun hampir terisak ditengah desahannya ketika Chanyeol kian mempercepat gerakannya yang membuat Baekhyun frustasi ketika merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"AKHHH"

CROT!

Baekhyun menjerit ketika reaksi tubuhnya terkumpul menjadi satu dan meluncur keluar—tepatnya memasuki mulut Chanyeol yang kini tengah menikmati sperma Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis.

"Huhuhu..."

Baekhyun ingin menangis, jujur ia tidak ingin disetubuhi lagi oleh orang bernama Park Chanyeol. Siapapun asal jangan Chanyeol.

Eh, terdengar seperti pelacur bukan?

Baekhyun tidak peduli, entah mengapa ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya ada perasaan tidak rela namun dikalahkan dengan rasa kenikmatan dan sedikit rasa menginginkan di hati Baekhyun.

"Hm...baby, sepertinya untuk kali ini kau tidak perlu memberikan service padaku" bisik Chanyeol seksi dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut pipi tembam Baekhyun sayang seolah-olah Pemuda mungil itu kekasihnya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol segera mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya dengan satu tangan darinya agar memudahkan Chanyeol bekerja tanpa perlu mendapat pemberontakan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongkak kaget ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, ia ingin melepas kan tangan Chanyeol darinya namun sialnya tubuh mungil itu tak sanggup melawan.

Chanyeol menurunkan celana bahan serta celana dalam nya sehinga junior besar-super-tegang mencuat keluar dari dalamnya. Baekhyun yang tak sengaja melihat, segera melotot kaget.

"A-andwae" cicit Baekhyun, namun sepertinya ia berbicara seperti itu percuma saja karena mata Chanyeol terlihat sudah ditutup dengan kilatan kilatan nafsu yang kian membuncah dan siap untuk di lampiaskan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk melingkar dipinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menganggur.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuat mu merasa lebih tenang" ujar Chanyeol lembut, mengecup pipi Baekhyun perlahan. Namun, setelah langsung menyentakkan junior big size nya kedalam manhole Baekhyun dengan kuat, cepat, dan tidak terkontrol.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH" jerit Baekhyun kesakitan. Jujur, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali dia disetubuhi namun rasanya sangat sakit ketika junior Chanyeol yang bahkan hanya bisa masuk setengah kedalam hole nya itu dimasukkan dalam sekali hentak.

"Ahhh yeahhh...sempitthhhh" desah Chanyeol kenikmatan. Ia hampir hilang kendali kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sepasang bola mata tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis... aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum kau menginginkannya" bisik Chanyeol lembut membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah mencoba mencari ketenangan.

Dengan rasa penuh dan tidak nyaman, Baekhyun mencoba mengatur posisi nya senyaman mungkin sehingga timbul pergerakan dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini tengah menyatu dengan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa mendapat respon tersenyum senang, lalu bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar tetap pada posisi mengunci tangan Baekhyun sehingga pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan namun tidak dapat bergerak.

"Akh...akh...akh... sa..kit nghh.. sakit!" isak Baekhyun kuat ketika Chanyeol terus bergerak tanpa memperdulikan isakan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil nya.

"Nghh...Baek...ini nikmathhhh"

"Akh..arghh... a-andwaehhh"

"Shhh..ahhh, sebut namakuhhhhh sayanghhh"

"Tidak, AKH! changhhh chanyeohhhh"

"Terus...shhhh suara mu seksihhhhh"

"Chan...nghhhh chanyeo—AH!"

Crot

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperma sementara pria jakung dihadapannya belum orgasme sama sekali. Hole nya sudah—sangat perih karena ukuran junior Chanyeol yang tidak sedang itu masih berada didalamnya.

"Hhhh...aku belum selesai.." ucap Chanyeol berat lalu melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang sudah melemas.

"Aku lelah hhhh ugh" cicit Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak karena tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Pria mungil itu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol yang lebar berusaha untuk tertidur.

Namun posisi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dengan keadaan mereka masih menyatu, menundukkan punggungnya lalu menuntun tangan Baekhyun berpegangan pada sandaran toilet agar mempermudah gerakannya. Rupanya Chanyeol ingin mengajak pemuda mungil ikut bercinta dengan gerakan—doggy style.

"A-akhhhh..." ringis Baekhyun perih, Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit kasihan pun menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mengajak pria mungil itu untuk bergelut lidah sebentar.

Merasa Baekhyun sudah rileks ketika menyimpulkan dari ciumannya bersama pemuda mungil itu, Chanyeol mulai bergerak kasar lagi sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun agar hentakan kian masuk hingga kedalam membuat Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan merasa mual.

"Ohhh...yeahhhh nghhh"

"Arghhh...ugh...a-appo"

Chanyeol mendesah nikmat dengan Baekhyun yang berbanding terbalik malah meringis kesakitan. Namun reaksi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang kenyal didalam Baekhyun, menyeringai lalu menumbuknya kuat dan tepat sasaran.

"Ahhhh...lebihhhh cepathhhh"

"Sabar sayanghhhh uhhh desahkan namakuuhhhh"

"Chan—lebih cepat AKH!"

"Shhh...yeah baby ini sempithhhh"

"Ngh... uh, aku ingin kelua—hhhh"

Baekhyun yang sudah hampir klimaks dengan desahan terlantun merdu di bibirnya, ia berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang terasa luar biasa lemas pada sandaran toilet ditambah genjotan yang kian cepat pada manhole nya.

"Sabar—aku juga uhhh..." Chanyeol mendesis nikmat dan menutup lubang pada junior Baekhyun agar mereka bisa mengeluarkan cairan cinta bersama. Baekhyun menggigit bibir kesakitan karena merasa seperti sesuatu yang ingin keluar namun tertahan.

"Ahhh...uh...aaaah ahhhh ohhhh, aku tidakhhh kuat" ucap Baekhyun hampir terisak ketika Chanyeol terus-terusan menyiksanya.

"UHHHHH COM—ingghhhhh"

CROT.

Cairan cinta mereka akhirnya keluar bersamaan ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan jarinya dari junior mungil Baekhyun. Cairan cinta Baekhyun tumpah masuk kedalam kloset sementara milik Chanyeol masuk kedalam perut Baekhyun dan sebagian lagi merembes keluar.

Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dari Baekhyun dengan perlahan takut membuat pemuda itu kesakitan, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens. Chanyeol mengecup mata Baekhyun perlahan membuat rona merah muncul di pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Ayo, bersihkan diri. Kita pulang, ehm—kerumahku"

APA?!

Rumah Chanyeol?

'Oh, goodbye world' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**Note : ehm, hai*ditimpuk***

**oke, firstly ini agak sedikit ngaret ya? maafin gue. mood lagi gabagus nih jadi kalo ceritanya agak geje gitu maapin yak XD**

**ini bisa dibilang full nc ya, pas puasa pula dishare/plak. dosa tanggung sendiri loh ya:p**

**kayanya kedepan gabakal ada nc dulu, seenggaknya sampe lebaran. Eits, tapi tenang dulu disini bakal muncul konflik kesalahpahaman—yang kaya di drama drama. nantikan aja , okey? XD**

**apalagi ya...oiya selamat melaksanakan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim ya:3**

**thanks yg udah fav/follow/review. yang sider cepatlah sadar krn rasanya sedih banget kalo liat ada yg baca tp yang review ga sepadan/? sakitnya tuh disini/tunjuk hati/? buat cerita itu ga mudah loh:(((#curhat**

**Again,**

**Kindly mind to review?**

**-stitchun 140703-**


End file.
